


Paradoxical Bullshit

by AGirlAndABeast



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAndABeast/pseuds/AGirlAndABeast
Summary: Sanrion, Modern AU.  An argument over the movie Predestination leads to the unexpected. Major spoilers for the movie included.





	Paradoxical Bullshit

**Title:** Paradoxical Bullshit (1/?)  
**Author:** Demelza  
**Disclaimer:** Game of Thrones and its characters belong to GRRM and HBO. I'm just borrowing them here for a little while. No infringements of any copyrights are intended.  
**Pairing:** Tyrion/Sansa  
**Rating:** O13  
**Warnings:** None for this chapter  
**Summary:** Sanrion, Modern AU.  An argument over the movie Predestination leads to the unexpected. Major spoilers for the movie included.    
**Author's Notes:** This is the start of a lengthier fic.

~

Tyrion clicked the 'stop' button on the remote and the dark room flooded with blue light from the TV.  Dropping his arm to his stomach, he glanced sideways at Sansa and watched as she sat forward on the sofa, her right elbow perched on her knee, her fingertips resting against her chin in quiet contemplation.

Then, she let out a short burst of mocking laughter.  "Are you -kidding- me?"

He arched both eyebrows in surprise.

She looked at him, gave a gentle shake of her head and set her jaw forward as she fought back whatever it was she was really thinking.

"What?" Tyrion finally asked, feigning innocence.

"Time travel, you said."  Sansa draped her arm across her lap, glared at him.

"The entire plot was about time travel."

Her eyes narrowed back at him.  "You said it was a romance, Lannister."

His surname said in such a biting manner made him sit upright.  He set the remote between them and turned to better face her.  "It was a romance.  A great, beautiful, anguished--"

"That's not romance!"

"We've seen maybe a hundred romance movies together in the two years we've been friends, how can you not see that it was a tale of romance?"

She looked away, took in a breath to regain her composure.  She didn't bother looking at him as she spoke again,

"For starters--"

But her words fell short.

"--they--!"

He bit his lower lip to stop from laughing.

Sansa let out an exhausted sigh.  "That was not a fucking romance."

She looked back at Tyrion and he arched his eyebrows again, urging her on.

"You're telling me," she began, turning her body to face him, "That you think some time travel, paradoxical bullshit movie like that is... a romance?  Really?"

"You heard them--they both loved her."

"He is her.  She's him!  They're him--rather, her!"

He couldn't help but grin.

Sansa continued, "She was born to her own self, and fathered by herself as a man, and tricked into meeting herself by another version of him--who looked completely different because of reconstructive surgery--and then that version of himself stole him--her--as a baby, and then that baby grew up to be her, who would fall in love with him, get pregnant, have a baby.... and why are you laughing, Tyrion?!"

"Because that's exactly what makes it so romantic.  She existed because -they- loved her."

"But he became a homicidal maniac, setting off all those bombs and murdering hundreds and hundreds of people!"

"Because he loved her so much and wanted-no, he -needed- her to exist so that he could fall in love with her."

"That's selfish though!  They hurt her.  They caused her so much pain."

"And yet... he made the choice, when faced with it, to be with her.  He made the choice to continue the paradox.  Out of love."

Sansa once again let out an exasperated sigh, this time falling against the back of the sofa as she did.

Moving the remote to the other side of him first, Tyrion then slid over and lay back alongside her.

After a beat, he glanced at her just as she turned her gaze to his.

"Promise me something," Sansa said.

"Don't make you watch it again?" Tyrion asked back.

"No.  Not that.  No, I want you to promise if you ever find yourself caught up in a time travel paradox involving me, you'll let me go and never, ever hurt me."

Her words took him by surprise, but he nodded all the same.  "I promise."

"Good.  Because you are the worst friend, and I can bet you'd punish me for eternity with movies I didn't enjoy."

"Me?"  He feigned offense.  "Don't worry, Stark.  It's unlikely there'd ever be cause for you and I to be caught up in any time travel."

They sat like that for a while, lost in the silence, when Sansa lazily moved her hand towards Tyrion's.  His breath hitched, but he said nothing, watched in silence as she hooked his little finger with hers.

With a small smile, he curled his finger around hers in return, then lifted his gaze to find her already looking at him.

Neither said a word, they only smiled at one another.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of something lengthier. I will update the tags as the story moves forward.


End file.
